


Don't Kiss a Cold Mask

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is done with both of them, Jack no, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Don't kiss Reaper's mask in the winter.





	

“Really Jack?” Ana asks with a sigh, turning as she hears a muffled yelp of surprise. “Oh for the love of…” 

Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76, former Strike Commander of Overwatch, hero of the Omnic Crisis, husband of Gabriel Reyes. Apparent utter idiot. 

“Jack, did you lick Gabriel’s mask and get stuck?” Ana demands. 

“He kissed it,” Gabriel corrects, dissolving the mask and freeing Jack’s tongue. 

“With tongue?”

“Don’t question are sex lives.” 

“I wasn’t…you know what, I don’t want to know,” Ana sighs again. 

“And Jack,” Gabriel says, giving his husband and technical enemy a flat look. “You grew up in Indiana. You know how cold I am. You know how cold it is outside. You know what happens when you lick or kiss cold, metal objects. What the hell?”

“Sorry,” Jack mumbles, words muffled from his painful tongue and lips. 

“Te amo mi cielo, pero eres un idiota.”

“I love you too. Stop insulting me in Spanish.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

“Yes!”

“Stop bickering and focus on what we’re doing you two!”

“Sorry Ana.” 

“Lo siento Ana.” 

“You’re worse than Fareeha and Jesse I swear…”

**Author's Note:**

> Te amo mi cielo, pero eres un idioto: I love you sunshine, but you're an idiot (according to Google translate)


End file.
